I need hate you but I feel love
by michelcz
Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Cathrine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Michelcz

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me but to Anthony Zuicker. Everything else is mine.

Characters: Grissom/Sara, Grissom/Cathrine, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: CSI after Way to go, CSI:Miami after Rampage and One of ours

Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Cathrine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?

A/N: I thought about it for long time and I came to decision that I must write sequel. Several first chapters will be short, so,please, be patient with me.

Please write reviews. I would like to know what do you think about it.

**Prologue**

Few hours after talk...

I saw him. I saw the picture of him after my speech in his office after I found that he is with Sara. The man I always loved and will love has relationship with woman I dislike from the first moment I saw her. No, I don´t hate her.I am sorry for her. She´s like a puppy who´s waiting for scratching from his mister. She´s stalking my Grissom. She changed him.

Before she came to the city he was gentle, patient man. He often closed off people from his life but he was himself, Gruessom Grissom. I know him longer than twenty years. Our connection was something so palpable we barely needed to speak to communicate.One glance or one touch and I knew what he needed. I knew when was something bad in his life. I think that I know him but now I see that I didn´t.

I never think of time when I will see his dark side. The side of man I was so much adored. I remembered the first time when we met each other. He was so shy. He was rookie in LV labs and it was his first case. It was night which was tragical for me but also it brought me something good to my life. He was everything what kept me upon the water. He always was there for me and Lindsey.

I sit in dark of the living room in my house and went so many common memories. I am crying that I can´t have him. Damn, what I am thinking. I can have him cause I love him with pure love which is stronger each day. I´m not a loser.

I will be fight for my love. I will make him realize what a mistake he made.

I will be fight.

It will be catfight. I am stronger than Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

One month later...

It was month from encounter between Cath and Gil. They were polite to each other. They talk only when they have common case or paperworks. They haven´t anything common anymore except their work.

They were friends sometime ago. Now, they were strangers who knew each other but they lost their common road. They lost their so much valuable friendship. They lost it cause he made mistake. Griss fell into trap which was so well prepared by Sara Sidle. She saw them together day by day. Piece of her soul died daily.

She feel that something is missing inher life. There was a big empty hole. Someone who she knew and had guarantee beside her, was out of her life. Yeah, She had a mirracle of her life, Lindsey, but she was feeling lately that she wasn´t worth love.

Today she came to work a hour before start of shift. She had goofy smile on her face but she still felt died inside her. She thought that she hasn´t any right to happiness in the life. Everytime whe she was in live she picked out wrong man.

So she was walking now through the empty hall of lab to the locker room.

When she came there, Warrick was here alredy.

"Hey," said Warrick.

"Hey, youself," answer Cath," how are you? What are you doing in work so early? Shouldn´t you be with Tina for the anniversary dinner?"

"Yeah, I should be but she was called to hospital. They need all people who haven´t got flu."

"Rick, I am so sorry for you but I hope that you will be better soon," told Cath when she was giving her purse into locker.

They talked about Lindsey, work for a moment. They didn´t talk only about one thing, Griss and Sara. They both along with Nick were distance to them. War and Nick didn´t talk with Grissom as they were used. Suddenly they lost interest to be in closer contact with him. Warrick and Nick saw what it had done with cath. They were her supporters. When they were prepare go to break room Nick entered the room.

"Cath,are you here?" called Nick.

"Yeah, Nicky, what do you need?" asked him Cathrine.

"I have a message for you from Judy. That you have visitor on reception," told her.

"What?" answered Cath. She was totally suprised. She was for a while speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me. Everything else is mine. 

Characters: Grissom/Sara, Grissom/Cathrine, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: CSI after Way to go, CSI:Miami after Rampage and One of our own

Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Cathrine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?

**A/N:** I must thank all people who read this story and especially vipercharmed and princess zoey for their reviews. It gave me strengh during my last few days. Thankx one more time. Please feedback for me. I am hungry for it.

**Chapter two**

After while she came to her sense and she went to the reception instead of going to break room. She was deeply in thoughts who can be her visitor. She hoped that it wasn´t her so-called father, Sam Braun. The situation in the lab was already so much bad. So she doesn´t need anything what it´d make worse.When she was near her destination she literally ran into Grissom.

"Hey, Cath, where are you going?" asked her.

"Reception," she answered without intention tell him anything more.

"Why?" Gil asked her." I am just going to give the assignments."

"I have visitor who waits for me. So I will be a few minutes later, Grissom," she snapped at him and walked away.

He was stunned her reaction so much that he will determined to discover who is the mysterious visitor. It wasn´t Cathrine he knows for long time. So he decided that he will stay behind for a while.

Meanwhile, Cath reached reception and saw her visitor´s back. It was redhead man about 6''0 feet tall who was dressed in grey silk suit. He sure heard her steps cause when she came more closely to him he turned to her. She was suprised because it wasn´t nobody else than Horatio Caine, supervisior from Miami-Dade CSI lab. Man who she met several years ago when they worked on common case.

"Horatio, what a suprise! What are you doing here?" she squeaked with delight.

That was all what Grissom needed hear and he walked away with anger. He didn´t saw Cath how she hugged Horatio.

"So, Mr.Caine, what are you doing here? What happened that you came to sin city?" Cath asked man before her.

"I came visit one lovely CSI who as I know live in this lovely sin city" he answered and winked his eye. "And forget," he added weakly voice.

Cathrine was suddenly alarmed at his emotion expression in his face. She saw man who was something haunted. He wasn´t man who she met in Miami. Something was absent. When she looked at him more closely she saw that his eyes are missing their spark. So she made quickly decision.

"So what do you think about stroll around "my" lab, Horatio? Are you up?"

"I´m up. Sounds good," answered after while.

"So, our first stop will be in the break room. Let´s go."

With this words Cath went off the same path as Grissom before but she had Horatio Caine beside her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me. Everything else is mine.

Characters: Grissom/Sara, Grissom/Cathrine, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: CSI after Way to go, CSI:Miami after Rampage and One of our own

Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Cathrine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?

**A/N:** I must again thank all people who read this story. I thank for another reviews. I love them. Please feedback again. I would like to know what you think about the situation in the lab and agin I am hungry for it.

**Chapter three**

They walked through the lab towards break room where was the meeting held. During they walk Horatio was silent and watched life in the lab with intensive concentration. The people from lab saw some stranger who walked with Cathrine Willows and they are starting speculate who is the man and why is here, especially accompanied by Cathrine. As we know rumor was soon spilled through lab. It was so quick that even Greg knew it before Cath reached the break room.

"Hey guys, do you know what´s new?" yelled Greg when he ran into the break room.

"No, gossip guy, we don´t know." Nick answered him.

" Huh, Cath," he tried catch his breath," has got some MALE visitor and they´re coming here."

"Yeah, Greg, you have true," said Cath who suddenly reappeared behind him. Greg twitched himself when he heard her voice.

"I have a male visitor and not some MALE visitor as you said but one special," she said with sign of chuckle in her voice. Behind her was hearing slight laughter.

After this speech the rest of team turned their focus to man behind her. All have question " who is he?" write-in their faces. All have blank face cause they couldn´t place him. Suddenly one of the guys knew who he is.

"Horatio Caine, isn´t it true?" Warrick said and went to him so that he can said him hello.

"Hello,Mr.Brown. Yeah, It´s me. I am glad I can see that you´re alright," said Horation.

"So, what brought you to Las Vegas? I hope that it isn´t work," Rick asked.

"No, I had only some days off and I must pick them out. So I came to Las Vegas where I can visit one lovely CSI who lives there," said with laugh.

Cath slapped playfully his arm and all three begun laughting together.

"Thanks for your compliment, Horatio, but I think that you must be introduce to the rest of team.

"Guys," said Cath," so this is Horatio Caine, supervisior of Miami-Dade CSI lab and he is also man who worked with us in case when we had the chief´s of private police murder."

"Horatio, this is Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders and ours supervisior Gil Grissom," she said him. When she saw question ih his eyes, she added:

"Yeah, he´s the guy with sensitive nose who recognised the almond aroma of our murder."

Grissom observed all situation with frown face. You can said that what he saw, he doesn´t like it. He needed do something. So he decided that he stopped it just now.

"Guys, sorry, but I must break yoour 'fun' cause we have some work," said to the rest of team who all talked with Horatio now.

The murmur died down after his words and they wait for his speech about assignments. Horatio was suddenly one who observed situation between people of the team. What he saw was very odd. When he look at Grissom he saw jealous man but on other side there was Sara Sidle who had very pissed face. It was really strange but he had feelings that it´s somehow related to his presence not only in Las Vegas but also in this lab in this moment.

Meanwhile, Grissom gave assignments to his team.

"Sara, you´re with Nick and you have got db at Strip boulverd. Sophia is already in place and she waits to you."

"Warrick, you? Cath and Greg have got 427 with murder of one of the victims. Brass is waiting for you."

"And I´ve got paperwork. So, guys, go to work." He exited from room.

He wasn´t so far when the team exited room. He could hear their talk with Horatio. So, of course, he overheared the question which Warrick gave Horatio Caine.

"So Horatio, where are you staying during the visit in Las Vegas?"

"I am check in Rampart. i would be happy when you will come to visit me and we can go out in some club," answered without hesitation Horation.

"Uh, uh,...I think that it isn´t the best idea Horatio," said Cathrine. "Rampart isn´t the best place for staying during vacation. What would you said to my offer that you will have guest room in my place but it has one catch. You must have a lot of patience for suffer with one teen - age. What do you think?" she added.

"Cathrine, It´s great offer but you´re sure that I won´t bothering you.I can´t stay in the hotel.It doesn´t matter to you."

"No, It´s ok. i will be glad if you accept my offer. If I wouldn´t be sure I wouldn´t offer it to you. So what´s your answer?"

"Ok, Cath, I take it. Thankx buit you must said me then why I can´t be in Rampart? It´s deal."

"Yes."

Grissom heard to much. Suddenly he wanted be deaf in moments like these. He was so much angry that he slamed with door of his office. He did one thing which he never do. He displayed his emotion before other people.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me. Everything else is mine. 

Characters: Grissom/Sara, Grissom/Cathrine, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: CSI after Way to go, CSI:Miami after Rampage and One of our own

Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Cathrine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?

**A/N:** I must apologized I had vacation and I hadn´t internt anywhere near to me. So I decided that I will be post two chapters today. Please read and write me reviews. Thankx Jane

* * *

**Chapter four**

It was long shift and one of the most tiresome which she ever had. Situation in team was serious. The tension was worse and worse day by day. Cath was very tired from this situation, Ecklie´s questions and demands on all lab. She loved her work but she felt sometimes that work she had in French palace was at least relaxing when it came to human energy. It was also one of the day when she wished that she had someone in her life. Of course except Lindsey and her mother. Someone who would be waiting for her before lab and drove her home where she would have prepare breakfast and bed.

She concluded case which she worked with Rick and handed over finished paperwork to Grissom. She went to the locker room straight from his office. She worked as robot. Unlocked locker, grab her purse and jacket, lock it again and went to a parking lot. She was so much wrapped up herself that she didn´t catch sight of Sara in the locker room who watched her with strange look in her face.

When Cath came before headquarters and went to her parking space where she was facing surprise. Surprise which had name, Horatio. He stood leant about the side of her car and waited there for her. She was surprised that he was capable remember her Tahoe yesterday evening. But she must remind herself that he´s man who was trained as member of bomb squad and there was explanation his skills on the crime scene and anywhere else.

Cath´s face was suddenly lit up with smile and almost all her tiredness was forgot.

"So, Horatio, to what do I owe for two visit during...," Cath peeked on the watch, "during ten hours?"

"I figured that you will be tired after the long shift and though case and you would like to make a safe way to home," answered her man who was freshly clothed in deep charcoal gray silk suit and navy blue shirt.

"So I got up early and grabbed cab to this way and so here I am," answered her sincerely.

"Horatio, you´are my saver. I am so tired that I am slowly blind. You aren´t saver, you´re knight in shining armor. What I did so good that you came into my way today morning?" Cath whispered with more and more wearily voice.

Horatio didn´t answer to her question. He only stayed here and observed her with beam on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and after the moment he added:

"You need help and coincidentally I am in city. So I am here. It´s so plain."

"You´re great man. You know it, don´t you?" said with grin and gave him friendly hug. He hugged her gently back.

Exactly in this moment, Grissom and Sara went outside the headquarters. They saw several last moments' interaction between Cath and stranger who was with her in parking lot. They both were petrified with the look, which they saw. Sara was the first of them who recovered from the picture before her. Grissom had a blank face longer that he would like to show.

The hug wasn't long and so they could see who is the men with Cath. It was not nobody else than her visitor from the last night, Lt. Caine. Sara saw the look on Grissom´s face. Although he was mister when it came to the emotions and their display in presence others people. This time it was different. If you would like to read his face, you could see jealous, anger, disgust and something unidentifiable in one look. Something, which looked almost as regret. Sara very well read his expressions and was hurt with his wordless action but she was determined that she will be patient with him. She knew that his friendship with Catherine was something he was valued and he lost. So she decided to fierce step in this situation.

"They´re lovely couple, honey. Don´t you think it same thing?" she asked him.

"Of course, you have true," answered coldly and went ahead Sara to get his car from parking lot so they could go to home soon. He let Sara wait for him before the headquarters.

When Cath and Horatio slipped from their hug and turned to Catherine´s car. She gave him the keys without word from her purse. He accepted it and led her to the passenger side, which he open as first and helped her settle in car. He closed the door and went to driver´s side. When he was settle too, they drove out of the parking lot in silence between them. They sat in the car for a few minutes when Catherine turned her attention to Horatio.

"So, when you will move to me, Horatio?" asked him.

"Catherine, I guess that this conversation can wait when you will be after good sleep and it´ll be later."

"No, mister, you will not squirm from it now. I think that the best solution will be we will stop in Rampart and you'll check out. It's only several minutes beyond our schedule."

"Catherine, just now you need go to bed and sleep," said Horatio.

"No, we'll do it so how I want it. Yeah, you can drive my car now but you can be also sure that you'll be in troubles after than. I am pig headed and I always win every argument which I had," she told him. "Even arguments with Grissom," whispered for herself but H heard it and was so wise that he didn't comment it. He shot her with surprised glance which she didn't see cause she was lost in thoughts from past. Thoughts, which was so painful. She came back into past.

Horatio saw that any arguments would be not good so he was driving way to his hotel where he could take his bags. He had an opportunity watch Catherine during the short time in car. What he saw was so much unusual for Catherine Willows who he met, he saw sad woman. He couldn't find the strong woman who he met in Miami. They were soon in Rampart and they went to prepared things for Horatio´s arrive to Cath´s house.

While Horatio went to his room for his bags and check out, Catherine stayed in reception hall of Rampart and watched people around her whom went out or in casino. She slowly walked around room when she ran into someone. She wanted apologize when she heard the voice, which called her. She thought that she would never more talk with this man. She was in stupor.

"Hi, Mugs," greeted her Sam.

"Don´t never call me again Mugs," whispered with cold voice Cath.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me. Everything else is mine. 

Characters: Grissom/Sara, Grissom/Cathrine, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: CSI after Way to go, CSI:Miami after Rampage and One of our own

Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Cathrine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?

* * *

**Chapter five**

"Hi,Mugs," greeted her again Sam.

"I said you don´t never CALL ME MUGS," answered with higher voice Catherine.

"Don´t be so prude, Mugs. I think that I have right call you that when you came to visit me. Don´t you think?" told her Sam.

"What? Are you crazy?" yelled Cath on him. "How can you think that I came visit you only from my presence on this place? No, mister, you made a wrong impression cause I came with friend?"

"You think your best friend Gil Grissom? I thought that I heard that he is with someone else, your younger colleague. Isn´t it right Catherine?" he spoke slowly.

Catherine knew very well that her biological father hate Grissom but that he will be so cruel to her. No, she need to tell herself on right way. She know and know very well how he can be in his relationships with people around him, especially with his family and friends. When she thought that she will start yell to him suddenly they both heard someone´s voice which came into their debate.

"Catherine, it´s all OK. Do you need some help with this men?" asked Horatio who came from reception where he was checking out.

Catherine turned to him and told him:

"Horatio, thanks but it´s Ok. I am done here so we can go to my place now." With this words she walked away from Sam without another glance on him. Horatio stayed a few moments behind her. He looks into the eyes of man who had heated argument with Cath. He needed know who is the man and why he was so mean to her. All he could see was man with hate which went though all his life. After that he turned away too and hurried to Catherine´s car where she´s already waiting for him.

She was sitting in the passenger seat already when he gave his baggies into the back of car. He could saw that she wasn´t only tired but she had some different sadness in her face. He could match with the face which he saw when she was speaking about Grissom. He saw so much negative emotions in her.

He went quickly into car and pull up into the way to Catherine´s place. She told him before how he could drive there in case, she asleep during the way home.

She was more and more quite. If he didn´t glance at her he would think that she´d dozen off. However, he could see her quietly watch the street´s and their´s life.

He came to decision and asked her about man in the hotel´s hall.

"Catherine," he spoke with calm voice on her. When he hadn´t have answer from her. He spoke on her one more time again.

"Catherine."

"What? Horatio, it´s something wrong," she asked him with voice where you could find hint of stress.

"Catherine, who was the man in the hotel? The one who argued with you."

"My father," answered him simply.

"Your father?" repeated after her.

"Yes, but it´s long story and I think that we had a deal about reason why you can be in Rampart during the vacation. He´s the reason. I know that you would like to find more about it. I promise that I will say you all but not today." she said him.

"It´s OK, Cath. I can wait cause I am patient man or I used to be one of them. You can give all time you need and when you will think you are ready I will be there to listen you," he told her gently.

"Thank you, Horatio. I am glad you showed up there, " she told him.

She turned back to watch the streets from windows of her car. When she saw familiar neighborhood she said Horatio where he must turn on the road. They were in few minutes before her place. Catherine was more and more tired. It wasn´t only from the shift however it was also from argument with Sam. It was horrible situation. She thought that she is living in the nightmare. She was so lost for a while that Horatio must tapped her on her shoulder. She was surprised she had someone in car with her. It was all like as she forgot a man who was beside her.

He saw it and only said several small words which was so nice for her.

"Catherine, we are home. It´s time for you to get to bed and have some time of sleeping."

"Ok. Thank you for your help, Horatio. I appreciated it. But you must gave me your word you would have some sleeping too."

"K. I will have it but you will get to bed first. I am sure when you said me where is your guest room that I will found it himself. Everything other will be there so we´ll can to decided when you´ll wake up in the afternoon."

"Thank you Horatio, thank you for all you did for me today morning. We will talk later. Good night and have a good sleep," she said him.

"You too, Catherine, you too," he told her when she walked upstairs to have some decent sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I wrote a new chapter and I would like to lay before you. Please read it and write me reviews.

I need to thank you to Jen who made my beta for this chapter. Thankx, Jen, I appreciate that you found time for reading that chapter.

* * *

Chapter six

A few hours later Horatio came from the guest room when he had some decent sleep. As usual he could sleep only a couple of hours. The reason of his sleepless was Marisol. He was hunted by thoughts about her. He was again dreaming about ambulance and way to the hospital. He couldn´t believe that she was dead. He could feel her body spooned by his when he was sleeping. He could smell her unique scent but when he woke up he knew she isn´t here and never will be again. He could have his family, little Ray and Yelina back, but he was lost in the world without Marisol. She was his light in this dangerous world.

The house was quite so he knew that Catherine is in the land of her dreams yet. He went to take out a tour around the ground floor. He found quickly kitchen where he came to decision prepared some coffee for time when Catherine will be awake. He knows that he needs coffee too because he had so little of sleep. He went to the kitchen table and sat down. He was looking around and he was suddenly so glad that she invited him to spend his visit in Las Vegas at her´s place. Her place felt so homely and it was very similiar to his place where he is living in Miami. He thought about everything and anything for long time that he didn´t note when someone else came into house. He was so lost in the thoughts he even didn´t hear how school bus stopped before the house. He suddenly felt that someone was staring at him. He turned around and the person, who he saw, was young girl who was talking to his direction. He immediately knew that the girl can be only Catherine´s daughter, Lindsey. She looked so much like as her mother.

"Hey, so you can hear me," Lindsey said to him.

"Oh, of course, I can hear you. I´m sorry but I was lost in the thoughts," he apologized.

"Could I ask who are you and what are you doing in 'my' house?" she asked him.

" I apologized once again. When I left my manners," he told her and stood from the chair by the kitchen table and approached to her. " My name is Horatio Caine, Lindsey, and I'm your mother's friend and she invited me stay here ….," he tried clear up to her when she jumped into his speech.

"You think friend as a boyfriend, don' t you? You couldn't know my name otherwise," Linds told him sharply.

"No, I'm not ´boyfriend of your mother. When I said friend I mean only friend. The reason why I know your name is that your mother herself told me it and with it a lot of things about you when we worked together on the case in Miami sometime ago."

"What? How do you mean it?" she asked him confusedly.

"You can remember that your mother was sent to Miami several years ago, can't you? She had some investigation there, " he told her and waited for the answer.

"Yeah, I know this," she replied and nodded by her head that she' s waiting for him to continue.

"She was there cause the case was pretty complicated. I'm CSI investigator take out as your mother, too," he told her the rest of the story how he met her mother.

"Oh, this Horatio Caine," she slapped her forehead with frustration," mom told me about you. I must admit that I somehow forget it and now you must think that I am only some silly girl," she said nervously.

"No, I don't think that. I know very well that you can remember everything what you have heard or read. I am admitting that I can forgot everything when it' s came to my person. I know you're clever girl as your mother said me," he said her with serious voice and kind smile in his face.

Lindsey was prepared to ask something more about time when Horatio and her mother met. She thought about questions which were on her mind but meanwhile she was in the world of the minds, her mother came to the kitchen.

She watched her daughter with Horatio during their talk. When she saw that they paused in the talk for a while she saw her chance to surprised them. She also saw that both have turned their backs to her and so she said.

"Hey, you two what are you doing here? Have I reason to start to worry about something?"

"No," they both shouted immediately when they heard her.

"Mom, why do you think that you need to be anxious about something?" Linds asked with surprise in her voice.

"Cause I know you very well Linds and I know when is something up." she told her with playful glare. " And also I know Horatio is a slyboots when it´s come to the fun."

She glared at them when they looked at each other and shrugged by theirs shoulders how they didn´t know what they can think about it.

"So, what´s up? Horatio, Lindsey, I am talking to you and I am waiting for your answers," he came with her best interrogation sound of the voice.

"Catherine, please, be calm. I can affirm you that nothing´s is up," he said her calmly. " You know you can believe me, don´t you?"

"Of course I know it Horatio and there is all problem cause I know what you can do it pretty well…" she started her speech when she was interrupted by Lindsey.

"Mr. Caine, could I ask you something?"

"Lindsey Willows," was heard to shout in the room.

"Of course," Horatio answered and ignored Catherine´s deathful glare.

"Could I call you Uncle Horatio?" she asked innocently.

"Lindsey Marie Willows," loudly shouting reached their ears.

" Of course, Linds, if I can call you that. I would be honored if you will me call Uncle Horatio or Uncle H. You can pick what you will like more, " he said.

"I prefer Uncle H. It´s sooooo cool." she yelled joyfully and threw her on Horatio so she could hug him.

"Lindsey Marie Willows, what do you think about yourself? You behavior is uncalled. I think that you and I will need to have a TALK." Catherine yelled at her.

Horatio could see how Linds was suddenly sad and he came to decision that it´s time to join the conversation.

"Catherine, please, calm down. It´s ok. Lindsey and I have some had a talk. She's great girl and very well raised. It´s honor that she would like to have someone so old as I am as her uncle," he explained her.

"Ok."

"Lindsey, I am sorry I jumped in the conclusion that there was something wrong," she told her daughter weakly.

Lindsey watched her with half closed eyes and thought about her reaction on her mother outburst. It was very unusual for her lately so she decided that it all will come to the oblivion.

"Nothing happened, mom," she told her graciously.

Catherine was looking at her daughter with unbelieving look. She was so much out of her usual condition she decided that it's better if it all will end this way.

"So guys, what we have for lunch?" she asked with glint in her eyes.

The rest of afternoon was amazing. When they all shared lunch together they had so lively talk. It was something what Catherine missed for long time. She could saw her baby happy. It was so long time when she was happy in her presence. It was so similar to the times before Eddie's death and before she and Gil put so much distance between each other.

They had fun even when it came to wash dishes. She must to think that Horatio was god sender for her small family. He made fun from every small move or work although he had smile on his face permanently. Yeah, he was smiling but it was a bit fake smile.

"Hey Catherine, what happen?" she heard how Horatio called her.

"Nothing, I was just think…" she tried explain when Linds jumped into her talk and said the end of her sentence.

"I was just thinking about work."

"Mom, come, you need to have some fun and you can´t think about work every evening before your departure to the lab." she said with pleading look.

"OK, guys. So what' your plan for the evening?"

"We will have a movie evening," Linds tried persuade Cath and Horatio.

"Hey, Lindsey, what do you think that we will get some movie later after we gave your mother ride to the work or would you like to give me test?" he asked her. "What do you think? Can I pick some good movie which you will like too:

"Hmm," she thought loudly, "I think that I will give you chance but if you will fall you will make a dish all week. Deal, Uncle H?"

"Lindsey," was heard from shock Catherine.

"Catherine, its OK." He said her.

"Its a deal. I guess that I forgot mention one thing. I take out a nephew in your age so I am capable find quite good movie," he told her with big grin on his face.

Lindsey groaned loudly cause she know already that she will lost this bet.

The rest of their common time they spent in the living room where they played card games. The atmosphere in the house was more and more better. All occupants of a house were in better mood than they were sometime ago. All could laugh healthy and they didn´t need anything pretend. They were normal happy. Catherine was now and again lost in her memories which she faced. She compared past and today. She could so similar things and characteristics in Horatio and Gil. She felt how past came back and everything was alright, and she could be in the presence of a man she loved all her life. She didn´t know that Horatio caught her odd expression which was showed on her face.

After amazing time with Lindsey Catherine was prepared to face up everything which could this shift bring. She know somehow that Horatio was the one who can go through her thick wall around her. She sensed subconsciously that he would like to talk about something. When he drove her in the work he started talk after sometime of silence in the car.

"Cath, could I ask you something?"

"Sure Horatio. What would you like to know?" she told him.

"Where is the woman who I met in Miami several years ago? When and where did she go off?" he asked silently.

"I am here. I am same Catherine who you met, Horatio. I didn't go anywhere," she tried tell him obvious lie.

"No, you aren't that women. You said me you always take care about yourself but in some spot you lost your way. What had happened to your guy with great smell?"

"Horatio, please, believe me I am same person as I was several years ago. I admit I had some hard bump on my way of life but it doesn't stop me and I am still here."

"Catherine, I know pretty well that you are lying me now. You can act before your daughter for a small time and for your co-works but not before me. I am also one who is acting too like as everything was alright even it isn´t true. Cath, you can trust me. I am not here but I could hurt you. I am here for you."

He kept glance by one of his eyes on her and he suddenly saw her without the mask. He could see woman who was terrible hurt and she´s hurting day by day something or someone.

"Who hurt you so much? Was it Gil Grissom? He was a guy who helped us with the case, wasn´t he? He is the one with great sense of smell. What he did you? You were eager about your way home," he was telling her why he was driving.

He shut up when he saw that the answers will need to time. He knew that he pushed her a little over her emotion's edge but it was necessary.

"It isn´t what he did but what he didn´t. He hurt me cause he started a relationship with somebody else. With somebody I dislike with every fiber of my being. He knows for long time I love him from the first moment when we met. He had not have a patient to wait for me so we started to drift apart during the last three years and six months. We had some good moments but after that came back our 'old new' situation. His last action hurt me in my worst vulnerable place, in my heart," she told him when she glanced from the car window.

"So, you gave up. You moved on from Grissom and you are closing that chapter´. Please, correct me if it isn't true," Horatio´s analyzing loudly her story when he was interrupted by Cath.

"No, I don´t give up. I only just need some time to find the strength for my fight," she said very firmly.

"Good, Cath, you will need it just now. We are before the headquarters now and it' s in same time as Mr.Grissom and his girlfriend who-knows-her-name. Take a deep breath and go to your way."

After his words he hugged her and she hugged him back. She was more relaxed than she was in a few last months. She broke their embrace after a while. She give him a peck on his cheek and said him her thank you with that action.

What they didn´t know, was that they were watched by Grissom and Sara. Each of them had different thoughts when they saw picture before theirs sight. Grissom was boiling with never-ending jealous. Sara was calm on the other side cause she had feeling that nothing can´t come between her and her trophy man.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Michelcz

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me but to Anthony Zuicker. Everything else is mine.

Characters: Grissom/Sara, Grissom/Cathrine, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: CSI after Way to go, CSI:Miami after Rampage and One of ours

Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Cathrine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?

* * *

A/N: So guys, there is new chapter of the story. I hope you are going to like it. I know that it was longer than one week as I promised. I had to work so I could find time for it. Please send me feedback what you think about it.

* * *

**Chapter seven**

It was only forty-eight hours since Horatio' s arrival to Las Vegas and several hours after their talk about her biggest problem, Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle. She has her strength back and she had been feeling so light. She has been without worries about her work. She had someone who were caring for her and would be here for her when it will be necessary. She thought that she´s prepare for everything but evidently not for the morning after shift.

She was in the locker room when Warrick came in and asked her if she would like to drop home. She agreed eagerly cause Horatio was the one who drove her here. They were on their way to Warrick's car when she suddenly saw him how he was leaned against the side of her car. He was smiling at her widely. He had his sunglasses in one hand and in other hand he had a cup of big coffee. She could smell it though the parking lot by the headquarters. It was her favorite coffee from Coffee heaven. She didn't need to think how he could find it which coffee she loves in that place. It was simple. Only two person knew it. One couldn't tell him it cause it was Grissom and dislike him though he didn't know him. He had showed her it during this night so much as was possible. But the another person found him cool and was started call him Uncle H. It could be only Linds. She was suddenly so weak in her knees. It was the feeling which you can't put together with the similar feeling when you love somebody. It was feeling of care which she missed so much. It felt nice.

She turned to the man who walked beside her and said him.

"Rick, I think that I don't need to drive home anymore. I have my transport here. Thank you for your offer. I appreciate it truly. You're great friend."

"Hey girl, it was my pleasure that I could offer you my help. Take care about yourself. See you tonight," he said her and he winked at her.

"Warrick," she said him as if she was mad on him and playfully slapped him pn his arm. "Thank you for everything, she whispered in his ear when she gave him quick hug. After that she went to her car and Horatio.

She was near her new friend when they both could hear words which Warrick yelled at Horatio.

"Mr. Caine, please take care of her. She need it although she is thinking otherwise."

"I am going to take care of her. It´s my plan for the nearest future, he answered him when he was giving Catherine her coffee.

They all were watched by Grissom who was standing in the break room and looking out of the windows. He felt a stab of jealousy in his heart. It was getting worse and worse from the moment when he heard how Catherine take out him the words. The words which was so long in his dreams and suddenly was fatal for him. How she said him that she always loved and still love him. He tried to forget it. It was only one solution in that so touch-and-go moments. He knew very well that he couldn't do it cause he was in relationship with someone else now. He couldn´t help himself. He was trying to tell himself that it was only care for Catherine as a friend of twenty years but he knew he was lying to himself and everyone around him. He was unfaithful to his girlfriend in his mind.(mind) So often he caught himself how he wanted to call her Cath.

When he saw them in a parking lot how they talked animatedly to each other. He was felling to be out of his own team once again. He tried to not overheard them but he did it. The sentence which Horatio Caine said to Warrick that he is planning to take care of Catherine in near future. How could somebody else this said about 'the love of his life'. Where did he took the right for doing it?

What did he bloody hell think with these words? How could somebody else be better for her than him?

He had watched the parking lot for long time even when they all were on their way to home. Home, one place he hadn´t for almost all life. He couldn´t go to home where was somebody who was waiting for him. Oh, he was lying again now. He had someone now. He had Sara. Someone who was living for good word from him. Someone who need to breathe same air as he was breathing. He made a fatal mistake when he had trapped himself in her life and so someday he became to be a lover of her. Although he was looking out he heard how somebody has been coming into room. He could hear someone´s tiptoe here. Only one person was here with him and it was 'his girlfriend'. It was one of the day when he regretted his hearing surgery. He knew what will come next so he was trying to ignore it. He was trying to get sometime for him now. He

decided he would play that he´s lost in his thoughts.

"Hey honey, here are you. I am looking for you around all lab," Sara said him. "Why are you here so lonely?"

'Cause I lost all my friends, cow,' Grissom had been thinking for himself and he was continued to play his role.

"Hey Gil, what happened?" she told him when she came to him and she laid her hand oh his shoulder.

"What? Oh Sara, it´s you. You scared me. I was lost in my minds," he apologized her.

"What about were you thinking, honey?" she asked sweetly. "It´s about our last case, isn´t it? Of course, it must be that. I know you well and I also know how you hate when the case hasn´t a result and you must set it aside."

"Yeah, Sara, you know me so well. You´ve got true always when it came to me."

"So, are you ready to go home? I am waiting here only for you," he said her and passed her on his way from the room.

Everything had changed from the day when Warrick and Horatio met in the parking lot when he had arrived for Catherine in front of lab. It became a habit. Every morning and evening he was there. He had been waiting patiently for her and he was her support during the time when she was trying to found all strength which she needed in her fight for her love.

He has been always coming there with coffee and smile. He knew how it is important for Cath and how it would be take effect at Mr. Grissom. He noticed that almost every day he was starting to watch them in the moment when Catherine´s car had been near the parking lot. He didn´t know how he was doing it but he was always in the windows of the break room. He could be here sometimes later or earlier it depends if he has been hold up in the traffic or he had been going to drive earlier from the house. He supposed that he was waiting for him and for his actions whose he will make toward Cath.

Grissom was sitting in the diner where the team had their breakfast together if there was time for it. In spite of all problems which were between them, they managed to find time for it. It was their ritual how to end the shift and start the beginning of the night. He was glad he could be here today even if it was an appointment with his colleague detective Jim Brass. He knew that Jim needed to figure out something related to theirs former case which is going to be in the court today. Jim was one of the people who was going to testified.

He was a bit earlier than Jim so he was looking around the place which held so many happy memories for him. He could saw the booth where he was so often sitting with Cath and talking for hours. It was free but he couldn't go and sit there with Jim. It was something saint for him. Even through he was here with 'his current girlfriend' he never led her in that booth. She wasn't allowed to know it. He was so lost in the thoughts that he didn't hear how the door of the diner had been opening and his friend Jim Brass had been coming to him. He was startled when suddenly someone patted him on the back. He turned around quickly with frown in his face.

"God Gil, I didn't want you startled. You looked to be pretty distant from this place. Where were you?" asked Jim.

"Nowhere. Where would you like to sit down?" he tried to change the way of a conversation.

"I don't know my old friend. Would you rather to sit down in one of free booths or bar?"

Gil hesitated for few moments but he was obvious clueless of the Jim and how he watched him.

"Bar," was all he said.

They were talking for several minutes when suddenly the door was opened and very unexpected visitors came into the diner, Catherine and Horatio Caine. Grissom' s eyes caught the glimpse of strawberry blond hair. He frozen and was speechless. Jim saw his reaction and decided to find reason for Grissom's unaccustomed behavior. He has turned slightly by his head and found the reason. Reason who had name Catherine Willows. He could feel how Grissom has been going to be more and more uncomfortable. He saw the daggers in his eyes. He tried to follow his gaze and he suddenly saw why he was throwing so death glares around him. Catherine had been leading the boy from Miami to the booth when he often could watch him and Catherine together how they were laughing and talking. He turned his attention back to his friend and glance at him before he said the words whose tore his friend apart.

"What do you expect from her? You're with Sara. Did you expect her to just wait around for you in case it didn't work? It's not like you ever told her how you feel," Brass said.

"And she deserves happiness in her life, bro. You know it so don't try to judge her. You lost it in the moment when you became an item with Sara." He added.


	9. Chapter 9

**I need hate you but I feel love**

Author: Michelcz

Disclaimer: CSI doesn´t belong to me. 

Rating: CSI-2

Characters: Grissom/Sara, Grissom/Catherine, Horatio Caine

Spoiler: CSI after Way to go, CSI:Miami after Rampage and One of our own

Summary: Sequel to Why. How will Catherine react to news about Gil? Will be there any chance for them? Will everything between them end or it will be start? Why is Horatio Caine in Las Vegas?

* * *

**Chapter eight**

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_**It all began tonight**_

_**I saw you and the world went away**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_**There´s only you tonight**_

_**What you are, what you say, what you do.**_

_**Today, all day I had the feeling**_

_**A miracle would happen**_

_**I know now I was right**_

_**For here you are**_

_**And what was just a world is a star**_

_**Tonight!**_

_**-West Side Story-**_

Horatio was in Las Vegas for almost two weeks when Cath came with the question which was on her minds from day one of Horatio´s arrival in Las Vegas. She knew that this question must be answered by man who lives with her and he was so evidently sad even he can be so good actor. He was man with broken heart which has so much long way to its recovery. She suspected that he maybe knew something about her sudden relationship to Grissom but she wasn´t sure with it.

"So Horatio what´s her name? The woman why you left Miami. Who´s the women who broke your heart?" asked him Catherine in the evening of her day off. All things in house was made and Lindsey was asleep in her bedroom. She was glad that she had a male figure in her life again.

"How do you think it, Cath?" Horatio innocently asked.

"Come on, Caine! I know there is a woman behind your arrival in Las Vegas. It could be only reason for this trip. So tell me, boy."

"Catherine, I don't know sincerely what about you're talking. I didn't run from Miami. I needed only a time for myself so I took some time away," he answered half-truly.

"Horatio, I think I need to remind you that I am a woman and we have a radar when it comes to the troubles with another woman. I told you about me. You heard stories from my life and about men in it. You know absolutely everything about my abusive ex-husband, my so-called father and about Gil Grissom. Grissom who had turned to be my love of the life."

Horatio was so much stunned by her speech that he had been silent. He hadn't been able to speak. He had been looking into the floor. Catherine was suddenly afraid that she was a bit unpleasant to him until the moment Horatio raised his head and started his story.

"Her name is…. Her name was Marisol. Marisol Delco … Caine. She was my wife for one week when she was murdered by Mala Noche, a gang which was the worst nightmare of Miami in last several years."

"I met her by coincidence. One of my co-workers, Eric Delko, had been charged with suspicion of illegal dealing drugs. They detained him with several marijuana cigarettes in his possession. Fortunately, I was the one who had talked with him as first person. He had told me that he need it for his elder sister who have had a cancer. It helped her against the pain. I told him to keep it but he had to promised me that it's not going to repeat. Everything was good for few weeks until the moment when his sister had been charged for same thing as her brother."

Horatio suddenly stopped his story. He needed to find strength to continue.

"It was a week later after her last round of treatment. I had one hard case and somehow Marisol was bought to Miami Dade police station. No one knew why it happened. She was interrogate by FBI´s agent about her brother, me and the lab. Same evening after this situation I found message in my desk that if I could meet with her in the park in the marina…….

_flashback _

_I am watching her for a several moments how she´s standing near the water and she´s lost in her thoughts. After the while I am going to her._

"_There she is."_

"_Hi."_

"_Are you OK?"_

"_I just…."_

"_I just wanna be clear about something."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Last week, during my treatment, you said you were there for me."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I, um,…"_

"_I thought we agreed that we would do whatever we wanted."_

"_Does that …"_

"_Does that include marriage?"_

"_It does."_

"_It does."_

_end of flashback _

"I can see her shining eyes even today. I have it all before my eyes every night when I am going to sleep. Every single move, every single word of our conversation." Horatio told Catherine.

"It was also the first and the last time when we talked about marriage cause we never needed more words. We did it only week later after this conversation. It was one of my happiest days of my life." he added to his first part of the story.

"The wedding happened to be only a week later. Marisol didn't know how to say it to her brother, Eric. You met him during the case we worked together five years, ago. You remember?"

Catherine's nodded in understanding.

"I tried to tell him during that week but it wasn't easy. There weren't the right time or right moment. Every time I finally had an opportunity to say it to him someone came and disturbed us. There was always bad timing. The last chance came in the day of the ceremony when we'd been alone in the layout room. I told him about our decision and what is going to happen. I could see that he wasn't happy about it but at least he promised me he would think about it. I called Marisol and told her about my conversation with her little brother. It was her nickname for him. She went to see him a few hours later and found out he didn't want to be present at her wedding. Even though she'd been obviously upset about it, we didn't call the wedding off. Just few moments before we were supposed to go inside to the City hall, Eric'd showed up and we both were happy that the whole thing has cleared up. The week after the wedding was one of the happiest in my life. I finally had hope in my previously empty life. I finally had someone who I could lean on and who was going to wait for me every day after I come home from work. But the tragedy happened and torn me. The drug leader gang which I tried to put behind bars, had been rescued by his companions from the court hall and ordered shooting on my wife. She would be alive now if there wasn't complication on our way to hospital. The ambulance was stopped by the car which blocked our way because they were trying to get me. I'd jumped off of the ambulance and when they were leaving the ambulance had to drive around the blocking car. They must drive across sidewalk and that was the crucial moment which decided about the life, in this case, the death of my wife. But enough about me and my reasons."

"But, Horatio,…," Catherine started protesting when he's abruptly finished his talk.

"Everything you need to know, is that I committed revenge for the death of Marisol, and I'm starting healing now. Now, we have something else to plan. You must fight for your love and we will use every single possible resource to achieve it."

"I've already thought about something. I'll phone Eric and we'll use him like a shill in our operation Snatch Grissom," Horatio finished his long speech.

Catherine was so flabbergasted that she couldn't comment the plan which was presented to her.


End file.
